Encuentros
by gabiibyb
Summary: Booth y Brennan se encuentran despues de la facultad con los mismo sentimientos de antes. Brennan tiene una hija que se hace hermana de Parker, sera que sus padres al fin estaran juntos...? CAPITULO 10- M.
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi segundo fanfic! no sabia como continuar el primero asi que hago este heheh_

_espero que os guste, y gracias por los reviews y los consejos.=)_

* * *

No daba crédito a lo que oían mis oídos.

Temperance Brennan, mi mejor amiga del instituto, mi compañera de clase, a la que le contaba todos mis secretos, la que me consolaba cuando estaba triste, la que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando mi mundo se derrumbaba, la que me aceptaba tal como soy, no le importaba las gamberradas que hacía, ella sabía que era un buen chico, y al cabo del tiempo sacó ese buen chico que tenía dentro y me hizo mejor persona, la que siempre estaba ahí para los malos y buenos momentos, mi media naranja, mi alma gemela…

Después de tantos años me la volveré a encontrar.

Mi jefe, Cullen, dice que yo, agente especial Seeley Booth, trabajaré con la famosísima antropóloga forense, la Dr. Temperance Brennan, mi Tempe…

¡La volvería a ver! ¿¡Os lo podéis creer!? ¡Volvería a ver a Tempe!

Mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos ya que me había quedado en shock al oír el nombre de mi futura compañera de trabajo.

-¿Booth? ¿Me oyes? – dijo pasándome una mano delante de mi cara al ver que no reaccionaba. -¡BOOTH!- exclamó, entonces sí, volví a la realidad.

- Eh... lo siento señor me he sorprendido al saber con quién voy a trabajar, será todo un placer señor.- dije en tono profesional, intentando esconder la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

- Me alegro que la idea sea de su agrado agente. – dijo poniendo unos papeles de su mesa en orden.

-¿Bromea? – dejo de hacer lo que hacía para dirigirme una mirada de sorpresa- emm.. quiero decir… por supuesto señor.

- Le veo muy contento agente, acaso ha leído sus libros? No me hubiera imaginado que un agente como usted le gustaran los libros de antropología.

- No señor, no leo sus libros, bueno… puede que alguno, pero no es por eso. Fuimos compañeros de instituto, pero eso hace ya mucho tiempo. – dije un poco extrañado con la situación, no solía comentarle cosas sobre mi vida privada a mi jefe.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Cullen y me hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Director Cullen- dijo al descolgar el teléfono.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Dr. Brennan. - en ese instante miré fijamente a mi jefe y intenté escuchar su voz por la otra línea del teléfono pero no tuve éxito.

Cullen hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir hablando.

-Sí, por supuesto doctora, pasese cuando quiera, justamente ahora estoy con el agente que será su próximo compañero. – Hizo otra pausa, yo estaba escuchando atentamente.

-Ahora mismo si quiere. – mi cara se iluminó con solo pensar en que podría ver a mi Tempe ahora mismo y eso mi jefe lo notó.

-Claro, le esperaremos con impaciencia.

Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Le estaba interrogando con la mirada, harto que en ese breve espacio de tiempo no hubiera abierto la boca.

Al fin habló:

-La doctora Brennan está de camino agente. – una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro sin querer. – Espérela en su oficina, cuándo llegue hablaré unos minutos con ella y la llevaré a su despacho para que se conozcan, bueno, o que se vuelvan a ver. – se corrigió.

-Gracias señor. – dije saltando de la silla y dirigiéndome a mi oficina.

Entré por la puerta con gran entusiasmo, me senté en mi silla u me puse a esperar a Tempe con gran impaciencia.

Pasaron los minutos y no veía, cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más nervioso.

Me quité el saco, ya que por la emoción me olvidé sacarme-lo, u lo puse en el respaldo de la silla.

Aflojé un poco el nudo de mi corbata, me estaba asfixiando.

Miré el reloj, solo han pasado 5 minutos, 5 minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad.

¡Si tarda más estallaré! Sólo en pensar que de aquí poco la volvería a ver… mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora.

De repente un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Y si ella no me recordaba.

No me extrañaría, han pasado más de 10 años…pero no, no puede ser, después de acabar el curso nos mantuvimos en contacto durante un largo período de tiempo.

¿Pero y si ella igualmente no se acuerda de mí?...¿Qué haría?¿Tratarla como una auténtica desconocida?

No podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Me levanté de la silla, hice la vuelta al escritorio y me senté en el. Aferré una de mis manos al borde de la mesa, tenía la sensación de no ser nadie en ese momento, muerto de miedo sobre lo que iba a suceder.

Me pasé la mano que tenía libre por la cara, intentando que con ese gesto se fueran todas las preocupaciones que sentía en ese preciso momento, pero no sirvió de mucha ayuda.

Me giré con delicadeza sobre mi mismo hasta tener en frente la mesa.

Me apoye en ella con las dos manos y hundí la cabeza entre mis hombros.

Alguien llamó a la puerta...

* * *

Continuará.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno y aqui la continuación!! a disfrutar!**

* * *

_Anteriormente: Alguien llamó a la puerta:_

-¿Seely?- preguntó una voz angelical.

Levanté bruscamente la cabeza, es ella, debe ser ella. No conozco a otra agente que tenga esa voz y sobre todo, no conozco a nadie que me llame Seely, exceptuando Tempe.

Me giré hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella. Una mujer preciosa, cabello moreno rizado, tez blanca, y esos ojos azules… me vuelven loco, es como si me perdiera en un océano azul precioso. Llevaba puesto unos tejanos negros con una camiseta blanca que le hacía escote, ¡Dios que escote!, y unos zapatos de tacones negros. Me fijé en un detalle, en su cuello llevaba colgando el collar que le regaló su madre a la hora de desaparecer… una larga historia, os la contaré más tarde.

Estaba excesivamente guapa, noté que tenía un gesto de inseguridad en su cara así que decidí contestarle.

-¿Tempe? ¿Eres tú?- pregunté incrédulo.

A ella se le formó una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y se lanzó en mis brazos rodeándome por el cuello. Los dos nos estábamos riendo de alegría. Después de tantos años y nos volvemos a encontrar.

Se separó un poco para poder verme la cara pero sin soltarse de mi.

-Dios mío Seely, ¡cuánto has cambiado!- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándome mi rostro con su suave mano.

Me reí entre dientes.

-Tu también has cambiado mucho, ahora estás preciosa- dije perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-¿Insinúas que antes no lo era?

-¿Qué?¡NO! No, no quería decir eso, quería decir que estás… muy guapa, que antes también lo eras, solo que…- Pare de hacer el imbécil ya que vi que se estaba riendo de mi… perfecto… ahora cree que soy idiota…

-No has cambiado nada, haha, ¡sólo esta bromeando!- dijo intentando parar de reírse. En ese momento ya nos habíamos separado del abrazo. Me uní a sus risas, estaba adorable cuando ríe.

Después de unos minutos riéndonos como locos me percaté que mi jefe no estaba en el despacho, bien que me dijo que la acompañaría para verme.

-Por cierto Tempe, ¿dónde está mi jefe?- pregunté mirando hacia la puerta.

-Ah ,Cullen, me dijo que vaya a tu despacho, que él tenía una cosa importante que hacer.

Justamente cuando lo dijo, oí como Cullen gritaba a unos nuevos agentes del F.B.I.

-Mmm… es verdad, hoy venían los chicos nuevos.

-Pobres, deben de estar acojonados…- dijo mirando hacia ellos.

-Siip, pero es su problema que sean patosos.

Se rio y miro hacia mi.

-No me digas que tu desde el primer día eras todo un profesional.

Me quedé callado al recordar las broncas que me dio Cullen el primer día.

-¡Bueno! ¿Quieres que te enseñe el F.B.I?¿Sí? Vale, nos vamos.- dije cogiendo mi chaqueta y sin dejar que contestara.

Ella se rió, movió levemente la cabeza y me siguió.

Después de enseñarle todo el edificio, me propuso para ir al Jefersonian para conocer a sus compañeros.

En la SUV…

-Bueno… y cuéntame, ¿cómo te han ido estos últimos años?

-Pues de aquí para allí, trabajando, ya sabes, lo normal.- me dijo con un tono de indiferencia.

-¿Lo normal?¿Le dices normal mirar cadáveres descuartizados?- le hice una mueca al solo hecho de imaginarme uno.

-Es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida Seel. Ya es una cosa normal del día a día.

-Y… emm… ¿no tienes alguien especial en tu vida?- por favor que diga que no, que diga que no, que diga que no…

-Sí, hay alguien.- mmm… mierda..- tengo una hija de 4 añitos.- uff… es su hija, pero espera un momento, si tiene una hija, esa niña debe de tener un padre…- la quiero mucho, es toda mi vida, pero el padre…- ohoh..- nos abandonó…- noté como se puso tensa al hablar del padre y le tome la mano para mostrarle mi apoyo.

Me miró y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Es una larga historia, ya te la contare luego. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hijos?

Deshice el contacto de nuestras manos al tener que hacer una curva con el coche.

-Sí, tengo un hijo de 5 años, Parker, es muy cariñoso, te va a encantar.- Notó que me puse tenso al hablar de ese tema.

-Y su madre?- me preguntó con un tono suave.

-Quería ser independiente, no se quería casar conmigo. Pero creo que ha hecho bien en no casarse conmigo, yo no la quiero, solo quería hacer eso por Parker, para que tuviera una familia.- Ya estábamos aparcando la SUV en el aparcamiento.

-Pero ahora igualmente la tiene, tiene a un padre que lo quiere mucho y cuida de él y eso es lo importante en una familia.- me dijo para animarme, siempre que hablaba de ese tema me ponía un poco triste y ella me animó.

-Gracias Tempe.- dije sonriéndole.

-De nada Seel.- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.- ¿Entramos?

-Claro. Allá vamos!

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anteriormente: Claro, allá vamos!_

Salimos los dos de la SUV y entramos al Jeffersonian. En la plataforma estaba Zack, Hodgins y Cam. Tempe pasó la tarjeta por el detector y subió las escaleras y yo la seguí.

-Chicos, os presento al agente Seely Booth, del F.B.I, es el agente con el que vamos a trabajar.- dijo señalándome.

Todos se presentaron, la jefa era Camille Saroyan, es una mujer bastante atractiva, Jack Hodgins , el especialista en bichos y Zack Addy especialista en huesos, como Tempe.

-Ahh sweety! Estas ahí!- exclamó una mujer subiendo las escaleras.- Toma, ya he acabado la reconstrucción facial.- dijo entregándole una carpeta.

-¿Qué es eso Tempe?- quise saber.

-Es…

-¿Tempe?.- la mujer no la dejó acabar.- Sólo tu padre te llama así, mmm…¿Quién es este sexy hombre?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa torcida en la boca. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Oh Angie, emm… Seely Booth esta es Angela Montenegro, Angie, el es del F.B.I- dijo Tempe mirando la carpeta.

-Hola.- dije sonriéndole y escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Hola.- dijo mirándome seductoramente.- ¿Y cómo es que te ha dicho Tempe?

-Bueno, nos conocíamos de antes, ya sabes, compañeros de clase.- aún no quitaba la vista de la carpeta.

-Oh dios! Brenn! Él es el chico 'hot "S"'??.- dijo señalándome con el dedo y con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

Fruncí el ceño al no saber de qué iba la conversación.

-Shh Angie!! Calla!!.- dijo mirándola de repente y poniéndose roja.- Y sí, si que lo es. ¡Pero calla!- intentando parar el entusiasmo a su amiga.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si tengo delante de mí a tu…- Tempe le tapó rápidamente la boca. Me estaba empezando a impacientar en no saber de qué iba el tema.

-Tu que Tempe?- quise saber.

-Emm… nada… tonterías suyas…- hizo una risa nerviosa- ¡¡¿¿Te quieres callar de una vez??!!-le dijo poniéndose histérica. Realmente me estaba incomodando cada vez más.

-Bueno… pues… creo que yo te esperaré en tu despacho vale?- dije encaminándome hacia las escaleras.

-Pero si no sabes donde está.

-Ya preguntare a alguien, tranquila.- dije regalándole una sonrisa que la deslumbró y se quedó un poco en shock.- Ah! Y.. encantado de conocerte Ángela.

Pudo librarse de la mano de su amiga, ya que ella aún no había salido del shock.

-Igualmente bombón!!- la oí gritar a mis espaldas.

-¡Ángela, por dios!- se me dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al notar como Tempe daba por vencido el intento de calmar a su amiga.

No hizo falta preguntar a nadie donde estaba el despacho de Tempe porqué me imaginé que era ese con grandes ventanales que se veía a simple vista.

Entré con cautela en esa enorme habitación, en frente hay un escritorio con un montón de papeles encima, con un ordenador muy moderno, que ni con toda mi paga lo podría pagar. A mi derecha hay un sofá que parece bastante cómodo con unos cojines a cada lado del sofá. Enfrente, una mesa pequeña, donde hay una diminuta figurita de cristal. Me acerqué más para ver su forma, era un pequeño delfín que tenía como ojos unos pequeños rubíes rojos preciosos.

Dejé esa frágil figura en su lugar ya que tenía miedo a romperla y me dirigí hacia la silla que tenía detrás del escritorio. Me senté en ella, ¡Dios!, era 100 veces más cómoda que la mía, que morro que tenia Tempe, vivía como una reina.

Eché un vistazo hacia fuera para ver si le faltaba mucho, vi como Angela cada vez daba más saltos a mesura que Tempe hablaba.

Noté que su amiga se tranquilizaba y vi como bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a su despacho con una enorme sonrisa. También me fijé como Tempe movía la cabeza en modo de desesperación y supe que ese era el momento en que podía dirigirme hacia ella.

Y eso hice, me levanté de esa comodísima silla y con paso rápido me dirigí hacia la plataforma. No pude negar que estaba ansioso para estar a su lado.

A mesura que iba avanzando, iba pensando en que haría todo este rato hasta tener algún caso para resolver. Puedo quedarme aquí con Tempe y ver como trabaja su equipo. Pero de repente descarte esa idea, todo el día viendo esqueletos disecados… no!... me tendré que acostumbrar, pero ya lo haré otro día, hoy desde luego que no tengo ganas… decidido eso no! Se me cruzó una idea por la cabeza, podría invitar a Tempe a comer y luego a dar una vuelta y recordar viejos tiempos…sí… esa es una buena idea.

Noté como algo se chocó con mi pierna. Miré hacia abajo y vi como una pequeña niña lloraba en el suelo. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Tempe bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó hacia mí y la pequeña.

Cuando llegó hasta nosotros, se agachó a la altura de la niña y la cogió en brazos para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Shh… ya está… ya pasó… mamá está aquí… shh…- al momento de decir esas palabras, la niña se calmó y miró hacia mi con ojos llorosos.

Me sentí fatal por la niña, era igualita que su mama. Con el pelo castaño, que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos de un color azul precioso. E iba vestida con un vestidito rojo con un lacito blanco en la cadera y zapatitos blancos.

-Que te ha dicho mamá sobre correr en el laboratorio eh?.- estaba diciendo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara. Mecánicamente se me formó una sonrisa al ver tan dulce situación.

-Que te ha dicho? Nada de correr, que te puedes caer, y mira que ha pasado. No lo vuelvas a hacer vale cariño?.- terminó haciéndole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento mamá, es que quería enseñarte el dibujo que he hecho en la guardería y mientras iba hacia las escaleras me he chocado con este señor.- dijo señalándome con el dedo.

-Erin, te he dicho que es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.- le regañó tomándole la mano para que deje de señalar.

-No pasa nada Tempe.- le dije para tranquilizarla.- pero quien tenemos aquí! Si es la niña más bonita que he visto en el mundo!.- le dije a la pequeña para sacarle una sonrisa, pero hizo lo contrario, hundió su cara en el pelo de su madre.

Tempe se rió de la reacción de su hija.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, él no es un desconocido, es un amigo de mamá.- la pequeña poco a poco, iba levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre.- ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

Afirmó con la cabeza y yo sonreí.

-De acuerdo entonces, Seel, te presento a mi hija Erin Brennan, cariño, te presento a mi amigo, Seely Booth.- dijo Tempe sonriéndome.

-Mami, su nombre es muy difícil, le puedo llamar Boo?

-No lo sé, Erin, pregúntaselo a él.

-Señor, le puedo llamar Boo?- me preguntó de tal manera que no pude negarme.

-Claro que si pequeña, y yo te puedo llamar Erin?

-Sí!! Mamá me cae bien, es guapo.- Los dos nos pusimos a reír por la sinceridad de la niña.

-Gracias pequeña, tu también eres muy guapa, te pareces a tu mamá.- les sonreí a las dos, la cuales me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Gracias.- me contestó Tempe y nos perdimos en los ojos de ambos.

-Mami me aburro, podemos ir a tu despacho a jugar con los huesos?- sonreímos al ver que la pequeña se estaba impacientando por hacer algo y nos dirigimos al despacho.

-Claro, vamos. ¿Quieres que Seel juegue contigo?

-Sí, será divertido!

Después de una hora, interminable de jugar con la pequeña, se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre y yo me senté exhausto en el sofá.

-Lo siento por haberte hecho jugar con este monstruito.- dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-No, no te preocupes, ha sido muy divertido. Se la hace querer, es todo un encanto.- dije acariciando la mejilla de Erin.

-Ahora cuidado, como le gustas, se encaprichará contigo y ya no te dejará en paz. Todas las cosas que le gustan no se desprende de ellas hasta que pasa mucho tiempo, y te aviso, mucho tiempo.- se rió entre dientes.

-No me importa, así también pasaré tiempo contigo no crees? Podemos recordar viejos tiempos.

-Claro, siempre.

Noté como la pequeña se movió con incomodidad en los brazos de Tempe.

-Será mejor que la lleves a tu casa, se la ve cansada.

-Sí, tienes razón, luego si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo.- dijo levantándose con la niña en brazos.

-De acuerdo, después de comer te paso a buscar?- dije imitando su gesto.

-Perfecto, entonces te espero en mi casa. Hasta luego.- me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue del despacho con su hija en brazos.

Me quedé un rato contemplándola irse y decidí que ya era hora de irme al F.B.I. Sin darme cuenta me he pasado toda la mañana al Jeffersonian.

Cuando iba conduciendo me llegó una llamada.

-Booth.- dije al descolgar el teléfono.

-_Hey tío! Soy Mike!-_ habló desde la otra línea del teléfono una voz conocida.

-Mike hermano! ¿Cómo te va?- me sorprendí al ser él quien me llamaba, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no me hablo con él.

-_Muy bien, muy bien. Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor.-_de repente se le apagó el tono de alegría que tenía en su voz. Debe de ser algo importante.

-Claro, de que se trata.

-_Necesito… emm… tu trabajas al F.B.I verdad?-_ cosa de trabajo, como no.

-Sí, sí, trabajo al F.B.I. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-_Me da vergüenza hasta pedírtelo tío, pero, te podrías encargar de un caso personal?_

_-¿_De que se trata el caso?

-_Quiero que sigas a mi mujer, creo que se está metiendo en peligro._

-¿Qué clase de peligro?

-_Desde hace un par de días que la noto muy rara, llega tarde a casa y no me quiere hablar y cada día que pasa está más cansada._

-¿No le has preguntado personalmente cual es su problema?

_-Ya te lo he dicho tío, no me quiere hablar, y cuando le pregunto algo siempre me contesta que está muy cansada, que quiere ir a dormir._

-¿Me das tu dirección para poder vigilarla cuando sale y llega de tu casa?

_-¿Eso significa que aceptas?_

-Claro, será un placer ayudarte.

_-Muchas gracias hermano, te debo una._

Después de darme su dirección y toda la información sobre su mujer aparqué el coche al parking del F.B.I, me bajé y me dispuse a ir a mi despacho.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Me puse a rastrear el móvil de la mujer de Mike, Silvia Harrison, dejé al ordenador cargarse y me apoye en el respaldo de la silla, cerré los ojos y intenté pensar con claridad. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando encuentre a la ? ¿Le tengo que preguntar si tiene un amante o si esta involucrada con un asesino? Por favor! Esto no es trabajo para un agente del F.B.I, pero Mike es mi amigo, no se lo podía negar…

Me sobresalté al oír el pesado timbre de mi teléfono móvil sonar.

-Booth! .- descolgué cabreado sin mirar el número.

-_Ee… soy Tempe, pero si interrumpo te puedo llamar luego.-_ dejo un poco asustada por mi tono de voz.

-Tempe! Ay… lo siento, es que estoy con un caso que me cabrea mucho! Ya te lo comentaré luego ¿Para qué me llamabas? ¿Ha pasado algo con Erin? ¿Estáis las dos bien?.- dije esto último bastante asustado al pensar en que estaban en peligro.

-_No, no, estamos las dos bien, Erin está durmiendo. Te llamaba por si te va bien que salgamos ahora, pero si no te va bien vamos más tarde._

-No, tranquila, acabo unos papeleos que tengo por aquí y te paso a buscar, te parece?

-_De acuerdo, entonces te espero.- _dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta ahora! Adiós!.- dije colgando el teléfono móvil con más buen humor que antes. He descubierto que hablar con ella me pone de buen humor.

Acabé rápido los papeleos, suerte que eran pocos. Justamente cuando iba a levantarme, el ordenador me avisó de que ya había encontrado a Silvia Harrison. Acerqué el lugar del mapa y me sorprendí de lo que vi. En ese momento estaba entrando en el apartamento de Tempe. Corre! me dije a mi mismo. Si la mujer de Mike era peligrosa Tempe y la niña estaban en peligro.

Cogí mi abrigo y bajé rápidamente por el ascensor, me sorprendí de mi mismo, con el coche iba a una velocidad increíble Corre, corre, corre- volví a repetirlo a mis adentros.

Al fin llegué, aparqué el coche delante de mi apartamento de Tempe. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al 2B.

"Toc, toc, toc"- piqué y piqué a la puerta pero nadie me abría. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?!

-Tempe! Temperance!- empecé a llamar.

Nada, nadie me abría.

Iba a derrumbar la puerta, pero en este justo momento se abrió la puerta.

-Seely? ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que alguien te esté persiguiendo.

-Tempe! Diós!- dije abrazándola- ¿Estás bien?¿Erin está bien?- dije cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente en los ojos.

-eee… si… porque no deberíamos estarlo?

-Qué? Eh.. por nada.. es que vi a alguien entrando y pues… no , nada, olvídalo.- dije soltándola y mostrándole una sonrisa poco convincente.

- Ah! La que habrás visto entrar sería a mi niñera la he llamado para que se quede con Erin mientras salimos un rato.- me explicó mientras hacía paso para que pasara y entrara el comedor.

-Os presentare, Seely esta es mi niñera Silvia Harrison, Silvia este es mi compañero y amigo el agente Seely Booth.

-Encantada agente – me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Sí… ee… igualmente.- estrechamos las manos.-Por casualidad usted no tendrá un marida llamado Mike, verdad?

-Sí, Mike Harrison, por qué lo pregunta?

-Le puedo haces unas cuantas preguntas sra. Harrison?

-Seely, qué está pasando? Que le quieres preguntar?- me preguntó Tempe.

-Es sobre el caso que te dije, bueno, no se le puede llamar caso, pero es algo parecido, un favor, más bien dicho.- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y volví a dirigirme hacía Silvia Harrison.

-Bien sra. Harrison, usted habla a menudo son su marido?

-Si, bueno, lo hacía, pero es que ahora con el trabajo, llego muy cansada a casa y no nos hablamos mucho, me voy directamente a descansar.

-Lo siento mucho Silvia, no sabía que te cansaba tanto… si lo supiera…-estaba diciendo Tempe pero la sra. Harrison la interrumpió.

-No, no te preocupes Tempe, me encanta mi trabajo, es adorable..-no la dejé acabar.

-Espera, espera, que trabajo? De que estáis hablando?

-Soy la niñera de Erin desde hace unos cuantos años, a mi marido puede que ni se lo haya mencionado, con tantos trabajos a la vez, no me acuerdo de que trabajo le he mencionado… Y puede que no sepa ni de dónde tenemos todo este dinero, como ya sabe la …bueno… es antropóloga forense y encima escritora de best-sellers! Normal que mi saldo sea alto! Pero a él no le importa lo que haga, con tal de que haya dinero en SU cuenta…

-A mi me parece que es todo lo contrario porque justamente hoy me ha llamado para que la siga, porque últimamente la veía muy cansada y quería saber que hacía usted en todo el día.

- La verdad es que tiene motivos para preocuparse, como ya he dicho antes, casi no hablamos y hace tiempo que no… bueno… eso… ya me entiende.- dijo un poco avergonzada. Yo asentí con la cabeza entendiéndola, esta claro a que se refiere.

-¿Qué no, que? No lo entiendo.- cómo siempre, mi genio de la casa no entendía cosa tal sencilla.

-Tempe, ya sabes, hacer fiesta por la noche… devorarse el uno al otro…- intenté hacerla creer pero no dio resultado.

-¿Devorarse el uno al otro?¿Que són, animales? ¡Por favor Seely! No digas tonterías.

Miré a la que tenía la misma cara de desesperada que la mía.

-Hacer el amor, Temperance, hacer el amor…

-Aaaaah… ya entiendo… haberlo dicho desde un buen principio!- dejé ese tema en ese punto de la conversción.

-Decía .

-Ah, sí, pues que sentía como poco a poco me iba distanciando de mi marido y claro, como él tiene tanta imaginación que seguro que piensa que estoy en una secta o algo por el estilo, porque mira que llamar hasta los del F.B.I… este hombre me va a oír esta noche.- dijo esto último más para sus adentros que para nosotros.

-Muchas gracias señora, mejor que le llame ahora y le explique todo, que si no me tendrá ocupado con sus llamadas todo el día.-le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces Tempe nos vamos?- dije entusiasmado para salir del apartamento, me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro!

-Claro, le doy un beso a Erin y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera un momento aquí.- dijo y desapareció en una habitación donde seguramente estaba la niña.

Al cabo de un minuto, regresó al comedor, cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

-Silvia, nosotros ya nos vamos, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme.- le advirtió.

-Claro doctora, ningún problema. Que se lo pase bien.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

-Adiós.- dije antes de cerrar la puerta y salimos del apartamento de Tempe.


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenoo, y aki os dejo con la continuacion._

_os agradezco mucho los reviews me hacen k me motive para segui escribiendo=)_

_espero k os guste;)_

_

* * *

  
_

Nos dirigimos a la SUV y decidimos a ir al Royal Diner para tomar algo.

De camino a nuestro destino:

-Vaya día! Espero que Silvia lo haya aclarado todo con su marido. -Dijo Tempe.

En el momento que acabo de decir la frase, mi mobil empezó a sonar.

-No se porque, pero yo creo que ya lo han arreglado todo.- dije antes de descolgar el aparato.

-Booth.- contesté.

-_Booth tio! Muchas gracias, Silvia me ha llamado explicándome todo y me dijo que tú fuiste el que le dijo para que me llamara. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? Me ha jurado que esta noche me hará una cena romántica!! Tu te crees? Despues de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo hoy me lo recompensara! Tio, te estoy muy agradecido._

-Me alegro mucho. Ya sabes, cualquier otra cosa que necesites, aquí estoy.

-_Lose, lose, y te lo agradezco muchisimo! Algún dia podríamos quedar para celebrar esto._

-Por supuesto, por mi encantado.

_-Entonces hasta otra!_

-Sí, adiós, saludos a tu mujer.- colgué el teléfono.

-Pero que buen amigo que estas hecho!!-dijo Tempe en tono burlón, como si estuviera hablando con un bebe.

-Pues claro que si! Y si estuvieras tu en esa situación haría eso y mucho más.- le guiñe el ojo.

-Me alegra eso, pero siento decepcionarte, no me quiero casar, lo veo irracional que solo una carpeta con papeles te diga que estés unido a alguien.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres religiosa, y no es solo una carpeta con papeles, como dices tu. Eso es un gesto que haces una vez en la vida, puede que varias también, pero eso lo haces con la persona que amas con locura y que quieres pasar toda la vida con ella…

-Pues vaya religiones, no le veo sentido a eso, si quiero pasar tiempo con la persona a la que amo puedo quedar con ella todos los días y no me hace falta casarme.- me interrumpió.

-Me dejas acabar por favor?- la miré y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no antes de soltar un soplido de desesperación.- Gracias. Lo que decía: esa persona es la que siempre defenderás pase lo que pase y la que siempre le dirás que la quieres porque al decirlo te sientes mejor y ella se siente querida. A la que nunca podrás insultar ni pegar porque sin ella no podrías vivir. Y a veces tienes esas discusiones tontas que te puedan cabrear al momento pero que después todo se arregla con un beso y un te amo. Eso Tempe, eso es lo que una persona puede escoger renunciando a todo si hace falta, solo para ver a su amada despertarse cada día a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara, que te de un beso de buenos días y que luego se entre a duchar y mientras tú le preparas un rico desayuno porque te sientes bien haciendo eso. Porque sabes que ella también se siente bien recibiendo este gesto. Porque podrías pasarte toda la vida contemplándola como duerme, o como come, o como camina, o como habla, o como cocina, o como trabaja…**Porque simplemente la quieres**.- nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio dejándola que reflexione sobre lo dicho.

-Tienes razón Seely, no tengo que buscar sentido a todo, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con la lógica. Es eso lo que has querido decir no?

-Sí, Tempe, justamente eso.- le sonreí al ver lo indecisa que estaba con ese tema, me devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuro a decir:

-Pero yo sigo diciendo que no me quiero casar, no todavía.

Suspiré, seguía siendo tan tozuda como siempre, pero si aún no ha encontrado a esa persona especial no es su culpa. Es lo contrario de mi, yo ya la tenía hacía tiempo, y hoy ha vuelto a aparecer, justamente ahora la tengo a mi lado y estoy feliz de que esté aquí, **porque simplemente la quiero…**

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al Diner. Aparqué el coche y nos bajamos para ir entrando.

Dentro no había mucha gente, así que podíamos elegir mesa.

Decidimos sentarnos en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y se podía contemplar la gente pasar.

Esperamos que llegara la camarera, yo pedí una tarta de manzana y un café con leche, iba a pedir lo mismo para Tempe pero ella me dijo que no le gustaban las tartas que solo tomaría un cortado.

La camarera se fue con el pedido y al cabo de un rato regresó con la tarta y los dos cafés.

-Aún no me puedo creer que no te guste la tarta, si esta buenísima! Con ese sabor dulce de la manzana y con esta pinta…mmm… exquisito!- dije saboreándola, pare de comérmela la ver que Tempe tenía una cara de asco que me puso incómodo.

-Qué? A mí me gusta y me lo como vale? No es mi culpa que no te guste este exquisito y delicioso manjar.

-No sé cómo te lo puedes comer, eso está lleno de calorías y debe estar tan dulce que me dan ganas de potar.- dijo apartando la mirada de la tarta con asco.

-Cómo que debe? NO LA HAS PROBADO?

-No, y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Oh vamos Tempe! No me digas que no has probado esto.- dije señalando mi tarta, ella negó con la cabeza.- nunca?- volví a insistir y volvió a negar con la cabeza.- nada de nada?

-Que no, nada de nada y deja ya de preguntar que no harás que cambie de opinión me has entendido?

Eso ya lo veremos…-pensé- se me acaba de acudir un plan para que coma esta delicia. Si no le gusta que lo escupa pero por lo menos habrá tastado una tarta como dios manda. Aún no me lo creo que no haya tastado ninguna en su vida! Dios! Esto lo tengo que arreglar.

-Y ni de pequeña la has probado?.- pregunté por curiosidad.- Vale que no quieras hablar del tema, pero es solo curiosidad, es que es algo raro sabes?

-Vale, te lo contaré pero no te rías de mi.- me advirtió.

-De acuerdo, no me reiré.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-Bien, pues no la he probado de pequeña porque en mis cumpleaños cuando sacaban la tarta yo no quería comérmela porque sabía que entonces la fiesta se acabaría pronto y no quería que nadie se fuera. Pero tarde o temprano se iban. Y ahora no la quiero comer porque me recuerda a esos tiempos, y ya sabes… después de lo ocurrido con mis padres, no quiero volver al pasado.

Ohh.. no quería comer tarta porque los invitados se iban, que tierna.

-Ahora no tienes de que preocuparte, si la pruebas yo no me iré a ningún lado, siempre estaré aquí, junto a ti. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Seely, siempre lo tendré en cuenta.

Nos quedamos un largo rato mirándonos a los ojos hasta que le dije que los cerrara.

-Qué?

-Lo que has oído, cierra los ojos.

-Pero porque?

-Ya lo descubrirás, ahora ciérralos.

Los cerró, con un poco de inseguridad, pero los cerró.

-Ahora, poco a poco irás abriendo la boca, tranquila, no te haré nada.- le dije mientras pinchaba un trocito de tarta con el tenedor.

-Bien, no te asustes- le estaba diciendo mientras le metía el trozo de pastel en la boca.- OK, ahora mastica.

Hizo todo lo que le dije, abrió los ojos:

-Esta bueno pero muy dulce para mi.-dijo tomando un trago de su café.

-Bueno… por lo menos lo he intentado.- dije metiéndome otro trozo de tarta en la boca.- Pues a mí me encanta…mmmm….

Me miró y dio otro trago al café.

Así pasó la hora hasta que decidimos volver al apartamento de Tempe para ver como está Erin y luego volver al trabajo.

* * *

_Bueno y aki os dejo! basikamente pk se ma han acabado las ideas....¬¬_

_ya no se k mas escribir.. a lo largo del dia ya se me ira acudiendo algo, espero XD_

_y si eso, todo consejo esta bienvenido asi k ya sabeiis! dadle al botoncito verde y a comentaar!jj=)_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno y aqui va la contincuación me habeis dado unas ideas sobre eso de declarase y que esten los niños con ellos. En este solo sale lo de los niños pero en el otro saldra la declaración, os lo prometo=)_

_Pues eso, espero que os guste=)_

_A disfrutaaaaaaaar!!!!!  
_

* * *

Si queréis que os sea sincero, esta noche tenía un plan en mi mente.

Se me acaba de acudir hace unas cuantas horas.

Ya casi es la hora de cenar y quiero invitar a Tempe para decirle una cosa importante.

Es que aún no estoy seguro si hacerlo o no…quiero hacerlo pero no se cual será su respuesta…

Yo amo a Tempe, pero ella… ella, no lo sé…puede que sí, puede que no…

Si se lo digo, arrisco a perderla y puede que no me hable más y yo no quiero eso, porque sin ella.. yo… yo… no se que sería de mi si esa hermosa y adorable mujer no me vuelva a hablar, seré el hombre más desgraciado del mundo.

Pero no! Tengo que decírselo, pero no me puedo arriesgar…

Vale, ya basta de hablar solo! Parezco tonto!

Sí… la voy a llamar. Sé valiente Seely! Tú puedes!

Cogí el teléfono móvil de mi abrigo y marqué el número de teléfono que me sé de memoria, lo sé, sólo ha pasado un día en que me dio su número, pero me lo sé.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que una dulce voz me saludó.

-Hola preciosa.

-_Hola Seely… me… me has dicho preciosa?.-_soltó una risa ! Se me había escapado!

-Qué? Eh… no… no lo decía… queriendo, digo… lo siento, se me ha escapado, estaba pensando en… cosas.- Intenté persuadirla pero no sé si dio resultado.

-_Vale, no pasa nada, bueno… me... llamabas para decirme algo?_

-Ah! Sí! Que, eso, si podías salir para cenar esta noche, emm.., con migo.- dije un poco avergonzado después de esta metedura de pata.

-_Sí, me va bien._

-Entonces paso por el Jeffersonian en dentro de….- dije mientras miraba el reloj de mi escritorio.- una hora?

-_Oh Seely, no me acordaba que hoy Silvia tiene la noche libre, por lo de su marido te acuerdas? Digo que, si te importa que Erin esté con nosotros._

-Erin? No, ningún problema, al contrario, me encantará volver a verla.

-_De acuerdo, entonces pasaré por tu oficina, me irá mejor._

-Ok, aquí os estaré esperando. Hasta luego.

_-Adiós!! _

Colgué el móvil con una sonrisa en la cara, me encanta ver a Erin, es como una mini Tempe, es adorable.

Mientras esperaba que vinieran encendí el ordenador y me puse a revisar mi correo.

Nada interesante, propaganda y nada más.

No me interesaba, así que lo volví a apagar. Perfecto, ahora no se qué hacer. Volví a mirar el reloj de mi escritorio, SÓLO HABIAN PASADO 10 MINUTOS! Dios! Me moriré aquí esperándolas. Así que me levanté de mi escritorio y me senté al sillón que había al lado de una mesita con una lámpara y una botella de whisky.

Me serví un poco de ella en un vaso y me lo bebí de un trago. Oh no! No había pensado en un detalle, si estaba Erin como me iba a declarar?

Tengo que pensar en algo rápido!

-Hola Seely!

-Hola Boo!!!

-Chicas! Si que os habéis dado prisa, falta aún media hora para las nueve!- dije levantándome. Mierda, ahora si que no me daba tiempo para pensar.

-Sí, es que Silvia se tenía que ir más temprano y yo ya no tenía trabajo y decidimos en venir aquí ya.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada. No me vas a dar un beso pequeñaja?.- dije agachándome a la altura de Erin. Ella con una sonrisa en la cara, me dio un tierno beso y abrazo sin soltar la mano de su madre.

En ese momento me sonó el teléfono.

-Disculpad un momento.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- dijo Tempe arreglando el vestidito de Erin ya que se le había subido un poco con el abrazo.

-Booth.- dije al descolgar el teléfono.

-_Booth, soy yo. Necesito pedirte un favor._

-Si, dime Rebecca, que pasa?

-_Esto..tengo una cita con John y necesito que te quedes con Parker esta noche, por favor, por favor, por favor!_

De repente me vino una idea brillante en la cabeza…

-Claro que puedo, cuando lo paso a buscar.

-_Es que… ya estamos aquí…- _la oí decir mientras la vi entrar en mi despacho.

-Papii!!!.- dijo Parker antes de lanzarse en mis brazos.

-Hola campeón! Que tal estás?.- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Oye Booth, lo siento por dejártelo tan de sopetón pero es que hoy no puedo.

-No pasa nada Rebecca, además tiene una nueva amiguita para jugar. Parker te presento a una amiga mía Erin, Erin te presento a mi hijo Parker.

-Hola Parker.- dijo Erin acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ho..hola Erin.- dijo poniéndose rojo.

Me reí un poco y añadí.- Y ella Parker, es la mama de Erin, Tempe.

-Hola Tempe.

-Hola pequeñín.- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándole los rizos rubios.

-Yo soy Rebecca, la madre de Parker, mucho gusto , he oído mucho sobre usted dr. Brennan.- dijo teniéndole la mano.

-Encantada.- le sonrió.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Booth yo me tengo que ir. Te recojo mañana de acuerdo Parker?

-Vale mami, te quiero!.- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Yo a ti también pequeño. Hasta luego Booth, encantada dr. Brennan, adiós pequeña.

-Adiós mama de Parker.- Erin fue la única que se despidió con palabras los demás lo hicimos con un gesto de cabeza.

-Que os parece si nos vamos?

-De acuerdo, ya empiezo a tener hambre.- me sonrió Tempe.

-Vamos entonces.- hice un gesto para que salieran ellos primeros de mi despacho.

-Yo me pediré una maxi-hamburguesa con patatas fritas y una coca-cola grande!!!.- dijo Parker saltando y mirando a Erin.- Y tu que te pedirás??

-Yo también quiero lo mismo!!!.- ahora Erin se giró para mirar a su madre.- mamá me puedo pedir lo mismo??

-Claro cariño, lo que tu quieras.

-Graciiias mamáa!!!!.- se giró y siguió hablando, saltando y riendo con Parker.

-No le tendrías que permitir tantas cosas, hay límites.- le advertí por si acaso.

-Lo sé, pero un día es un día. Y mira que feliz que está con Parker.

En ese momento vimos como los dos niños estaban corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero al ascensor.

-La verdad es que se han caído bien, me alegro.

-Sí, yo también me alegro.

Llegamos al ascensor y con un Parker enfadado por haber perdido contra una chica y una Erin feliz de haber ganado un chico.

Entramos los cuatros en él y apretamos el botón de 0.

Al momento en que iba bajando, el ascensor se paró con un golpe brusco, por instinto los dos cogimos a los niños para protegerlos y luego yo intenté coger también a Tempe para tranquilizarla porque vi en su cara que estaba asustada por solo pensar en que le podía haber pasado a los niños.

Nos estuvimos quietos unos segundos hasta que los dos nos miramos a los ojos y me preguntó:

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

* * *

_Bueno y aquí lo dejo, es que aún me tengo que pensar la declaracion muahahahah! XD_

_jaja_

_espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis el botoncito verde esta justamente aqui abajo!! :D_

_**Continuará...**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquii la continuacióon!!! Recordad k aqui se declara ;)_

_espero k os gusteee_

_por cierto! os recomiendo k el final lo leierais con musica lenta:) asi keda mas bonito XDjaja_

_a disfrutad!  
_

* * *

-Se ha parado el ascensor.- anuncié.

-No me digas! No me he dado cuenta!- dijo al borde de la histeria.

-Wooh, Tempe, tranquilízate vale, no fue esa mi intención.

-Piensa Seely, son las nueve y todo el mundo se ha ido, no queda nadie para rescatarnos y encima los móviles no tienen cobertura.- dijo mirando el móvil y lo metió con furia en su bolso.

La había visto enfadada en algunas ocasiones, pero no como ahora. Le pasaba algo raro, puede que fuera claustrofóbica o algo, pero no lo creo.

-Mama tengo miedo!!.- dijo Erin casi llorando.

-No va a pasar nada Erin, esto a veces pasa, solo tienes que esperar un poco para que alguien nos venga a sacar, si quieres podemos jugar a mi consola mientras tanto.- dijo Parker en un tono muy tranquilo, la verdad es que ya se había quedado encerrado una vez con migo también.

-Gracias Parker!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se fue al lado de Parker para jugar.

-Ves Tempe? Tienes que hacer como ellos, pensar solo en que pronto alguien nos vendrán a buscar.- me acerqué hacía ella y la tomé de los hombros.-¿Estás bien?

-Es que… es…- dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué es Temperance?-le cogí con cuidado la barbilla para que me mirase.

-Cuando era pequeña, el padre de adopción que tenía, me metía en un ascensor de un edificio abandonado y me dejaba ahí todo un día porque solo había roto un vaso.- le empezaban a caer las lágrimas por su rostro. Se las sequé con mis dedos pulgares y la abracé con fuerza.- Desde ese día…- seguía explicando con la cara hundida en mi pecho.- no tengo miedo de subirme en un ascensor, pero... tengo miedo de que se pare y que yo esté en él.- La continué abrazando hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho nunca?.- pregunté mientras hacía un gesto para que nos sentáramos al suelo, ya que iban a tardar en venir alguien, y puede que hasta nos quedaríamos toda la noche ahí dentro.

-No suelo decir todas las cosas sobre mi pasado, y sobretodo si son las más dolorosas de mi vida.- En ese momento le cogí la mano izquierda que tenía sobre su pierna y la apreté bien fuerte para que supiera que tenía un amigo con quien contar con todo.

-Lo siento muchísimo Tempe.- le acabé de secar unas cuantas lágrimas más que habían caído sobre esa pálida piel.

-No pasa nada, lo pasado, pasado está.- Y dicho esto apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, yo no me opuse, estaba encantado más bien dicho.

-Míralos, se han dormido.

Desvíe la vista de la mujer que tenía al lado para ver a los niños dormidos, con la consola en mano.

-Se les ve muy felices.

-Sí… cuando eres niño no tienes preocupaciones.

En ese momento, al ver una escena tan tierna me recordé que yo tenía que hacer una cosita importante. Se me había pasado totalmente, cuando paso tiempo con ella, se para el mundo para mí y se me olvidan las cosas. Sí, lo sé… suena estúpido, pero no le puedo hacer nada. Soy así de enamoradizo.

-Tempe, quiero… te puedo contar una cosa?- dije aún sin desviar la vista de los pequeños.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me dijo que sí.

-Llevo… desde hace tiempo… tu….-dios! Que difícil es decir esas cosas!.- en el instituto… cuando te vi….-nada, no me salía nada claro.

-¿Qué me quieres decir Seely?.- se acomodó mejor para mirarme, pero yo no hice lo mismo porque me daba mucha vergüenza.

VENGA SEELY! ESTE ES TU MOMENTO!

La miré a los ojos y…

Volví a desviar la mirada.

No podía, no lo podía decir si ella me miraba.

-Seely…-me animó a seguir.

-Me acuerdo como nos conocimos en la facultad… tú estabas en la cafetería y a mí se me cayó el café sobre la blusa y tú me ofreciste un pañuelo.- sonreímos los dos al recuerdo.- luego nos pusimos a hablar y cada día llegábamos a la misma hora para vernos. Y así nos convertimos en los mejores amigos que existan jamás.- se rió por tal afirmación.-Nos dimos los números de teléfono, y cuando podíamos nos llamábamos y nos pasábamos horas hablando y hablando. Hasta que llegó el día en que se acabó el curso y nos teníamos que separar y no nos podíamos ver más...Luego te intenté llamar pero no me contestabas...-abrió la boca para decir algo pero no la dejé.- déjame acabar por favor.- cedió.- gracias. Sabes? En todo ese curso había creado sentimientos hacía ti, no sabía exactamente que eran, creía que era porque me caias muy bien o era algo distinto. Luego de separarnos i de intentar buscarte, entré en el F.B.I y decidí olvidar..., sabía que ya no te volvería a ver, y decidí buscar a una persona en la vida que me hiciera feliz y que me ayudase a olvidarme de ti. Así conocí a Rebecca, tuvimos a Parker, yo, que solo pensaba en el bienestar del niño, le propuse matrimonio a Rebecca, para que mi hijo se sintiese querido y que tuviera una familia, como te dije aquel día, ella no me quería y la verdad, yo tampoco... Así pasaron los años y tuve ciertas novias pero que no me llenaban, no sé como explicarlo..., y cuando supe que tú, la famosa Temperance Brennan trabajaría con migo, mi corazón hizo un palpito distinto y agradable al saberlo. Y cuando te vi entrar por la puerta de mi despacho, recordé todos los viejos tiempos, recordé lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba a tu lado, recordé esos buenos momentos que pasamos, recordé esas risas que nos echábamos, recordé esas miradas que nos hacíamos, recordé… recordé que te amaba Temperance y que te sigo amando.- Me giré para mirarla y vi como tenía dos líneas de lágrimas en su rostro.- Y… y me preguntaba si tú sientes lo mismo.

Ella se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para que estuviéramos cara a cara. Pegó la frente en la mía y los dos cerramos los ojos al tacto de nuestras pieles. Le sequé la lágrimas y sonrió.

-Sí… yo también siento lo mismo Seely.- dijo mientras abríamos los ojos a la vez y nos quedamos quietos mirándonos el uno al otro.

En ese momento mi mundo volvió a ser mundo.

* * *

_espero k os haya gustado:)_

_y en el proximo cap habra el beso no os preocupeis;D_

_ale! a darle al botoncito verde jejej_

_**Continuará...**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Buenooo y aki la continuación!!=)_

_recordaos k os deje en el ascensor apunto de darse un beso jiji_

_pues aki teneis el beso a disfrutarloo!!  
_

* * *

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Estábamos en el ascensor, sentados de frente, con sus manos en mi nuca y las mías en su cintura. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como ahora. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando más y más. Nos estábamos mirando en los ojos fijamente, desvié un momento la mirada a sus labios, ansiaba con toda mi alma besarlos. Al final no aguanté más y los besé lenta y cuidadosamente. Era nuestro primer beso. Intenso y tierno a la vez. Era como explorar un nuevo mundo, todo era nuevo, su sabor era distinto a las demás, era… era único. Cada vez se hacía más apasionado, nos acercamos más a nuestros cuerpos para sentirnos, queríamos marcar ese momento para toda la vida. No lo queríamos pero la falta de aire nos hizo separar, pero solo unos milímetros, aún seguíamos rozando nuestros labios. Oh sí… eso sería difícil de olvidar, muy difícil. Sé que los dos estamos muy a gusto, lo sé, lo intuyo, algo dentro me lo dice, llamémoslo X, pero tarde o temprano nos teníamos que separar.

Me separé de ella solo unos cinco centímetros más o menos. Le acaricié la cara con mis dedos y le dije que le amaba.

-Lo sé Seely, yo también te amo.- dicho esto apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó por la cintura. Yo pasé un brazo sobre su cintura también y nos quedamos en esa posición un buen rato. –Sabes? Siempre he deseado estar así.

-Cómo? Cerrados en un maldito ascensor y no en vez de estar los dos juntitos en el sofá de mi apartamento?.- se rió de mi comentario y añadió:

-No, con una persona a quien amar, contar siempre con ella y… y que nunca te defraude ni te abandone.- esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono más triste.

-Temperance.- le cogí la barbilla para que me mirase.- Sí, tu no crees en nadie y para ti el amor es dolor. Sé que muchos otros te hirieron con mentiras, lo sé. Deja que te seque las lágrimas, esta noche no vas a estar sola. Yo estoy aquí para deshacer las paredes del miedo, solo escucha mis palabras. No estás hecha para estar sola, ven conmigo para convertir en día la noche. No te escondas en tus sueños, quédate conmigo. No has nacido para estar sola.-Pude ver como se le caía una lágrima y se me quedó mirando en los ojos.

-Gracias Seely.

-Siempre.

Después de haber dicho esto puso una mano en mi cara y me atrajo para que le besara, y eso hice. La besé con todo mi amor y pasión.

Después de unos minutos de estar en esa posición tan cómoda empecé a tener hambre.

-Ahh… empiezo a tener hambre. Tendremos que estar así toda la noche?.-Pero por fortuna Tempe llevaba cuatro barritas energéticas para el largo del día ya que muchas veces con tanto trabajo no tiene tiempo de comer.

-Barritas energéticas! Bien!.- dije mientras le daba un beso y cogía una barrita, ella solo sonrió.

-Normalmente cojo tres para todo el día pero hoy como pensé que tendría más trabajo de lo normal cogí otra. Mira cuatro, las justas para todos. Si los niños se despiertan tendrán hambre.- Dijo guardando dos para Parker y Erin.

Nos los estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que yo empecé a hablar:

-Tempe…-dejé la frase para acabar ya que no sabía cómo decir lo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza.

-Dime.

-Oye… sobre este tema… nosotros quiero decir.- aclaré al ver que tenía una cara de duda.

-Sí, que pasa.- dijo empezando a estar preocupada.

-Digo que… si… quieres que lo hagamos público o quieres que lo mantengamos en secreto?.

-Era eso! Uff… me habías asustado Seely, pensaba que era más grave. – baje la cabeza al ver que mi pregunta era un poco estúpida. – si quieres lo podemos hacer público, a mi no me importa lo que digan los demás, solo me importas tú. – nos quedamos viéndonos un buen rato, me gusta perderme en su mirada. – bueno… y los niños también me importan. – cada vez nos íbamos acercando más y más.

-Claro, los niños también son importantes. – dije ya casi en susurro, ya estábamos muy cerca de nuestros labios. – Pero con ellos no se puede hacer esto… - y en ese momento la besé. Era igual que el primero, igual de tierno y intenso y dulce…

Temperance no opuso resistencia pero al cabo de un rato se apartó.

-Claro que no puedes hacer eso, si lo hicieras serías un violador! – dijo frunciendo el seño.

La volví a besar.

-Estaba siendo retórico cariño. - otra vez la besé, nunca me cansaré de hacer esto.

-Me has dicho cariño. – dijo sonriendo y volviéndome a besar.

-Y te lo diría un millón de veces si hace falta. – le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos besándonos.

-Pues ya puedes empezar, me gusta como suena.

-Cariño cariño cariño cariño cariño cariño cariño.. – le estaba diciendo mientras nos tumbábamos al suelo y le besaba el cuello. Ella se estaba riendo pero de repente paró.

-Que? Que pasa?. – dije asustado al ver que paraba.

-Seely! No podemos hacer eso! Los niños están aquí! – dijo susurrándome. – cuando salgamos ya lo aremos vale? – ese último susurro fue más seductor del de antes.

Tenía razón, no lo podíamos hacer aquí, encima que es un lugar muy incómodo, pero morboso, todo hay que decirlo, estaban los niños! No podíamos hacer eso, imaginaos que se despiertan. Vaya trauma que cogerían!

-Vale, tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. – la ayudé a levantarse y nos sentamos para hablar, solo hablar, nada más, nada más… la verdad es que tenía una ganas tremendas de hacerla mía… No! Pero ya la as oído Seely, cuando salgamos, sí, cuando salgamos.

Al sentarme, me senté de tal manera en que Tempe estaba delante de mi y yo la cubría con los brazos y la envolvía con las piernas. Así nos quedamos un buen rato charlando sobre cualquier tontería o sobre los niños o sobre algo sin importancia. Simplemente estábamos a gusto en los brazos del otro que nos proporcionaban amor y seguridad y sin los cuales no podríamos sobrevivir.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas incluso hasta que noté que Tempe tenía una respiración regular, es decir, ya se había dormido. Y yo también me propuse a hacer lo mismo.

Total, no venía nadie hasta mañana por la mañana…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado =)_

_mañana escribire cuando los niños se despierten y vean a sus padres en tal postura, aver k piensan de esoXD jaja_

_y ya sabeiis a darle al botoncito verdee:D_

_**Continuará...**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_i vuelvo a ser aqui!!! lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero es que esta semana he empezado el instituto y no tengo mucho timepo. Os aviso que ahora en adelante solo escribiré los fines de semana, intentaré escribir algo entre semana pero os aseguro que me será un poco dificil._

_Bueno, aqui os dejo con la continuación cuando los niños se despiertan, y disculpen las molestiass!:)_

* * *

Por la mañana, los pequeños se despertaron con mucha hambre.

-Parker?- dijo Erin medio dormida.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Aún estamos aquí dentro?. – preguntó estirándose y a la vez mirando alrededor suyo.

-Creo que sí. – dijo Erin ,esta vez, sentada en el suelo.

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas a los dos niños a la vez.

-Oooh! Tengo hambre! – se quejó Erin.

-Yo también! En este momento estaría en casita, con mi padre, comiendo croissants rellenos de chocolate…

-Calla! Que me entra más hambre – le interrumpió la pequeña.

Cuando Parker calló por miedo a enfadar a Erin, se dieron cuenta que sus padres estaban abrazados y durmiendo. Se les veía felices, parecían una pareja de matrimonio. Erin desvió la mirada de los mayores y se fijó en el bolso de su madre.

-Ya sé! – dijo Erin de repente poniéndose de pie en un salto. – Mi madre acostumbra a guardarse barritas energéticas en el bolso y ayer la ví guardarse cuatro!

Al decir esas palabras a los dos se les iluminaron los ojos y cogieron de prisa el bolso de la doctora.

-Sólo hay dos. – anunció Parker. – Y si mi papa y tu mama se despertaran con hambre, como nosotros?

-No dicen siempre los mayores, que estamos en fase de crecimiento y necesitamos alimentarnos bien? – Parker afirmó con la cabeza. – Pues toma. – dijo entregándole una barrita.

-Es verdad, y que ellos no necesitan tantas vitaminas como nosotros. – dijo acabando su frase con un mordisco de barrita.

-Eso. – Erin le imitó empezando a comer su barrita energética también.

Se las comieron en paz igual que sus padres y tiraron el sobre que envolvía las barritas al suelo.

Ya las recogerían al salir.

-Mi mama y tu papa hacen buena pareja no crees? – preguntó Erin mirando a los mayores.

-Sí, y veo que se caen muy bien por qué sólo he visto a mi papa abrazar así a sus novias. – dijo fijándose en que Booth tenía muy bien abrazada a Brennan.- Te imaginas que si ellos fueran novios, nosotros seríamos hermanos? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-SIII!!! Y vendrías a dormir a mi casa y por la noche nos podríamos bañas a mi piscina! – dijo ella también muy contenta.

-TIENES PISCINA?? – dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, cada tarde me baño en ella.

-WOOWW!! Que guay! Nos lo pasaríamos bomba! – dijo ya demasiado excitado.

-Pero no creo que lo pudiéramos hacer… - de repente a Parker se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

-No quieres que sea tu hermano?? – dijo asustado.

-Claro que quiero! Pero los novios se dan besos y se dan muchos abrazos y caricias y yo nunca los he visto ni besándose ni abrazándose ni acariciándose… - dijo con tono triste.

-Ya… nunca los hemos visto así.

-Nop.

Se entristecieron y se sentaron en silencio un buen rato.

-Parker, yo quiero ser tu hermaaanaa. – dijo llorando. Parker, al ver a Erin llorar se sintió muy mal y empezó a llorar también.

-Yo también quiero ser tu hermaaanoooo!! – los dos se miraron y se abrazaron llorando.

* * *

Ooohh.. se está muy bien durmiendo abrazado a la persona que amas.

Se siente seguridad y algo más que no sabría identificar… Era una mezcla de cariño, alegría, tranquilidad y… y amor… sí, eso era, amor.

Quería estar un rato más así pero unos llantos me despertaron y noté que Tempe también estaba despierta.

-Qué pasa? – preguntó adormida.

-No lo sé, quien está llorando?

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos en el ascensor, encerrados, por la mañana temprano, y con los niños, que no estábamos solos.

Tempe fue la que reaccionó más rápido.

-Erin? – preguntó tocando su hombro para que se girara y separara de Parker.

-Parker? – la imité.

-MAMAAA!!!

-PAPAAA!!! – dijeron a la vez llorando aún más fuerte que antes y abrazándose a nosotros.

-Shh… tranquilo campeón, que seguro que aquí unos minutos nos abren. – dije intentando tranquilizarle.

-No… no es eso… - dijo con la cara hundida en mi pecho.

-Quiero ser hermana de Parker!! – dijo Erin acabando la frase de Park.

-Y yo el de Erin!!! – volvieron a empezar a llorar otra vez.

Nos miramos en shock al ver que estaban llorando por una cosa totalmente distinta a la que pensábamos.

-Cariño… si es eso, no tenéis que llorar, prácticamente yo lo sois. – dijo Tempe con intención de tranquilizarlos.

-Qué? – dijeron a la vez con voz inocente.

-Tú y mi papa sois novios? – dijo Parker mirándonos.

-Se puede decir que sí. – esta vez contesté yo.

Los soltamos al suelo al ver que ya se habían tranquilizado.

-SOMOS HERMANOOOS!!! – empezaron a chillar y saltar cogido de la mano.

Nos reíamos al ver que felices estaban hasta que una voz nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-_Hay alguien? – _toc-toc – _hola??_

Nos levantamos de un salto y empezamos a decir:

-Síi!! Estamos atrapados! Por favor! Sáquenos!

-_Esperad un momento! Ahora os abro!_ – dijo el hombre y oímos sus pasos irse.

-Seely!! Que vamos a salir! – dijo Tempe muy contenta y se abrazó a mi.

Esta vez los niños no cantaban "somos hermanos!", ahora cantaban "vamos a salir!".

Notamos como se abrían las puertas del ascensor y ante nosotros había un hombre que lo reconocí a la primera, era el conserje del F.B.I.

-Dios, Billy! Muchas gracias por sacarnos de ahí, es todo un infierno! Y encima pasamos toda la noche metidos en eso. – dije eso último señalando al elevador.

-Sii!! Muchas gracias Billy!! Has abierto al momento más oportuno! – dijo un Parker muy feliz.

-Y qué es ese momento pequeño? – no debo negar que estos dos ya se habían hecho muy amigos desde el primer día. A Billy le encantan los niños pero él no tiene ninguno, pero eso sí, está felizmente casado.

-Yo y Erin ahora somos hermanos y me quedaré a dormir a su casa y nos bañaremos juntos en su piscina!

Nos reímos rodos por el entusiasmo de los dos.

-Muy bien amigo, me alegro por ti. Bueno… Booth, señorita, pequeños, si no os importa yo ya me retiro.

Ya había girado y se iba para conserjería pero a medio camino se giró y volvió hacia nosotros.

-Una última cosa, ayer por la noche yo estaba aquí. Porqué no habíais tocado el botón de emergencia? Os habría oído.

Me quedé helado, desde cuando hay un botón de emergencia? La última vez no había!

-Botón de emergencia Seely? Hay un maldito botón de emergencia?!

-Eee.. estoo… el botón… - dije con miedo por si Tempe llegaba a enfadarse – se ve que hay uno… PERO YO NO LO SABÍA, TE LO JURO!

-Seely!!! – dijo irritada.

* * *

_I hasta aqui!_

_pues eso, lo que os he dicho antes, que lo continuaré el fin de semana que viene y ya sabeiss comentaar por favoor!!!=)_

_**Continuará...**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_LO SIENTO POR TODO EL RETRASOO! PERO HE TENIDO UN AÑO MUY DURO Y NO ME VENÍA LA INSPIRAACIÓN ASÍ QUEE AQUI OS DEJO CON UN NUEVO CAP! NO SE KUANDO PODRE VOLVER A ESCIRIBIR PERO INTENTARE HACERLO PRONTO!

* * *

_**

Ya habían pasado más de cinco meses después del pequeño "accidente" del ascensor. Yo y Tempe tuvimos muchas citas desde entonces dejando a la pequeña Erin con Angela para que la cuidara cuando nosotros queríamos salir un rato. Y básicamente Parker se quedaba con Rebecca cuando no me tocaba mi semana con él.

Tempe y yo fuimos recordando nuestros momentos de jóvenes reviviendo cada momento, pero ahora era mejor, ya la volvía a tener en mis brazos, podía besar esos labios suaves y finos siempre que me apetecía , podía amarla todo el tiempo que quisiera porque ya no teníamos nada ni nadie que nos lo impidiera, podía tocar esas preciosas curvas que bajaban por su cintura depositando mis manos en su cadera y cuando ella se pegaba a mi pecho, ese pequeño y sexy gemido que salía de su boca siempre me volvía loco y nunca me podía controlar y siempre acabábamos revueltos en las sábanas de nuestra habitación.

Sí, nuestra habitación, después de una larga discusión decidimos ir a vivir juntos. Ya no tenemos la edad para desaprovechar estas oportunidades, así que, aquí estamos; yo tumbado en nuestra cama con Tempe acurrucada a mí con su cabeza en mi pecho, justo donde reside mi corazón, mirándola dormir antes de que el despertador empiece a tocar para levantarnos a trabajar.

La vi moverse un poco bajo mi regazo y abrir lentamente sus ojos para mirarme con ese azul celeste que tiene cuando se levanta después de un tranquilo sueño.

**(RATED M)**

-Buenos días preciosa. – le dije quitándole un mechón de pelo que tapaba sus ojos.

-Buenos días. – dijo dándome un beso por debajo de mi mandíbula y posando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. – He tenido un sueño maravilloso.

-Si? Y puedo preguntar sobre que trataba?- le pregunté haciéndole pequeños círculos en la espalda.

-Mmmmmm claro, estábamos tu y yo – empezó diciendo haciendo el mismo gesto que yo pero en mi pecho y con un tono de voz sexy – en la sala de tiros del FBI, tú estabas disparando mientras yo te miraba por detrás – dijo acercando su boca a mi oído y apretándose más a mi – no sabes _como_ me pongo cuando te veo con la pistola en manos haciendo que tus bíceps y tríceps se remarquen en esa camisa blanca que se ajusta a todo tu cuerpo…

Su tono de voz era cada vez más ronco a medida que me describía su sueño y yo estaba a punto de perder el control cuando con un dedo bajo por mi pecho solo para pararse a mi ombligo mientras me mordía la oreja de una manera, _oh muy sexy, _y continuando con su historia.

-Cuando acabaste de disparar dejaste la pistola a banda para ver la puntuación y a que no sabes que Seeley? – preguntó mientras me daba besos por la mandíbula dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Q..Que? – dije sin aliento.

-Diste justo en el blanco! – dijo esta vez tumbándose encima mío y tomando control de la situación. – _Mmmm Seeley_… estaba tan caliente que no pude esperar y te empujé contra una pared mientras te quitaba _toda _ la ropa, hasta que quedaste bien desnudo y bajé poco a poco… – dijo bajando por mi pecho dando pequeños besos.

-_Ahhhh.. mujer.. me volverás… loco_ – no sé como logre decir esas palabras pero al final salieron de mi boca mientras la veía bajar aún más, hasta que ella quedó enfrente de mi organismo, sintiendo su suave aliento haciendo que me estremeciera y ponerme un poco más duro de lo que estaba antes. Dejó besos en mis piernas para después tomar mi erección en su boca húmeda y chupar con fuerza.

– _Aaahhh… Temperance.. _

-Mmmm… Si baby.. Te hice esto para luego hacerte esto… - dijo cuando empezó a succionar mis huevos mientras meneaba su mano sobre mi erección. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente en el cielo, ella sabía que me encantaba hacer el amor por la mañana, porque levantarme y ver su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío era un delito pasárselo por cabeza y nunca pasaba un día que me cansase de tocar ese cuerpo angelical pero de la manera que me estaba tocando en estos momentos… _diooos! Era demoniaal! _

-Mmmmmmmm! Baby… no voy a… aguantar mucho… más…

-Adelante Seeley – dijo mientras aceleraba la rapidez con sus manos y boca hasta que llegué y ella siguió con el proceso pero más lento mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Se levantó a mi altura y me besó, un tierno beso lleno de amor.

-Mmm te quiero Tempe.

-Yo más. – y los dos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara nos levantamos para desayunar y ducharnos (segunda ronda, todo hay que decirlo...) y salir para el trabajo.

Esta semana Parker y Erin estaban de campamento con su colegio así que teníamos toda la semana tranquila y para nosotros solos. Quiero mucho a mi hijo y a Erin como si fuera hija mía pero un poco de tranquilidad para pasarla con Tempe no estaba demás.

El día ha pasado sin ningún caso que entretenerse así que me tocaba hacer papeleo en mi despacho ya que tenía bastante trabajo atrasado y además de llegar tarde por culpa de cierta científica, Hacker me ha pedido, más bien dicho, me ha ordenado que al final del día pase por su despacho porque tiene algo muy importante para decirme y que para que no me despiste de mi trabajo me lo dirá al final de la jornada.

Encima a la hora de comer no pude ir con Tempe al Diner porque mi queridísimo jefe, otra vez, quería que revisara unos datos del ordenador que eran urgentes y se tenían que entregar a primera hora de la mañana para que el jefe del jefe de mi jefe se pudiera ir de vacaciones lo más rápido posible. Así que estoy malhumorado, con hambre y sin ver a Tempe desde esta mañana, plantado en mi silla de mí despacho esperando que se acabe este maldito día. Si no fuera por mi chica que me ha despertado de la forma más sexy del mundo no se que sería de mi hoy.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí aparece mi guapa compañera con una camiseta de escote azul claro, con un colgante que conjunta con sus ojos, unos tejanos apretados con unas botas de tacón alto y su pelo ondulado rozando suavemente sus hombros; llevando en sus manos… _comida tailandesa? Oh dios... amo a esta mujer._

-Hola Seeley, tienes media hora? – dijo entrando en mi despacho y levantando ligeramente la comida para que la pudiera ver.

-Para ti todas las horas del mundo, preciosa – me levanté para darle un beso y luego sentarnos en el mini sofá que tengo al fondo del despacho.

-Como es que aún no habías comido? – le pregunté mientras me tumbaba hacia atrás cuando ya acabé con mi comida.

-Porque sé que tu estarías ocupado para poder ir al Diner y pensé en hacerte una sorpresa y venir y alimentarte.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acababa también su comida y dejaba los restos en la mesita del lado.

-Mmm no se que haría sin ti. – le dije cuando se puso a mi lado y yo la abracé contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

-Probablemente morirte de hambre. – dijo mientras los dos a la vez nos reímos. – bueno, te dejo trabajar que sé que tienes mucho trabajo.

-Ooowh pero no quiero que te vayas. – dije poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Y yo no quiero que te despidan, así que te llamo cuando salga vale?. – en eso tenía un punto, así que cedí y se fue de la misma que llegó pero esta vez con restos de comida en las manos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

La primera hora pasó rápido pero aún me quedaban dos más y la charla con Hacker así que decidí tomarme cinco minutos de descanso y escuchar por lo menos una canción mientras me relajaba un poco para prepárame por lo que me esperaba. La canción se acabó muy rápido para mí gusto, pero me puse otra vez a trabajar, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando mi móvil sonó diciendo que tenía un nuevo mensaje que deía:

**Seeley, hoy voy a salir más temprano así que cuando llegues a casa te estará esperando un buen baño de burbujas y mac'n'chesse ;) love u!**

Con una sonrisa en la cara y más tranquilo ahora, me puse a trabajar para acabar todo más deprisa y regresar a casa con mi chica.

Donde por fin ser relajaría y acabaría el día mucho mejor de cómo lo empezó.

* * *

**no se si os ha gustado es la primera vez ke escribo algo .. calinte.. por asi decirlo**

**decidme ke opinais **

**pero no seais muy malos! XD**

**besoos y dadle al botoncitoo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AQUI OS DEJO CON LA CONTINUACIÓN! GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAP,_**

**_:)

* * *

  
_**

-Hola preciosa. – dije mientras entraba en su oficina, pero me extrañe al ver que no había nadie dentro. – Tempe?

-Seeley? – dijo ella cuando entró detrás de mi.

-Heey hola, te estaba buscando. – dije acercándome y dándole un beso.

-Hola, necesitas algo guapo?

-Mmm _si tu supieras.._em.. nada solo para salir a cenar. Te apetece? – dije mientras le quitaba su bata de laboratorio y vistiéndola con su abrigo.

-Claro, vamos al Founding Fathers? – preguntó mientras salíamos de su oficina y del jeffersonian.

-Hecho.

~~~B~~~B~~~B~~~

Sentados en una mesa en frente el uno al otro comíamos nuestros pedidos hablando de todo y de nada. Me encantaban estos momentos, tan naturales y íntimos a la vez, tan nuestros, tan perfectos…

-Y si vamos tirando para casa ya? La niñera se irá pronto y no quiero dejar sola a Erin. – dijo un tono de preocupación mientras yo sacaba un par de billetes para pagar.

-Claro nena, no te preocupes. – salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

Al llegar la niñera ya estaba ordenando por lo que se veía un juego de muñecas que habían hecho con Erin. Al entrar la niña desvió la mirada de sus juguetes y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre.

-Mamiii te he echado mucho mucho de menos! – dijo abrazándose a su cuello mientras Tempe le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego soltarla y dejarla al suelo.

-Boo! A ti también te he echado mucho de menos. – dijo haciendo el mismo gesto conmigo.

-Yo también calabacín, mira lo que traigo para ti. – dije mientras sacaba un pequeño conejo de peluche de bolsillo interior de mi abrigo para dárselo a Erin y jugar un poco con ella mientras Tempe se despedía de la niñera y acordaban que viniese mañana a la misma hora.

-Erin mi vida, vamos a darte un baño y luego a dormir, que ya se hace tarde. – Tempe dijo mientras se nos acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente para luego dirigirme una sonrisa que devolví al instante.

~~~B~~~B~~~B~~~

**POV TEMPE**

Llené la bañera y empecé a quitarle la ropa a Erin mientras ella jugaba con mi colgante.

-Vamos, a bañarse! – dije enfatizando las palabras para ganarme una pequeña risa proveniente de la niña en mis brazos.

-Te lo has pasado bien hoy cariño? – pregunté mientras me centraba en lavarle bien el pelo sin que le entrase nada de champú en los ojos.

-Sii! Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien mama, primero la Nani me dejó colorear el libro que me regaló Boo y ya voy por la página cuatro! Después de pintar me puso La Bella y la Bestia antes de comer y cantamos juntas las canciones de la peli! Luego tú y Boo llegasteis a casa para comer y bueno, ya sabes que pasó porque tú también estabas ahí, así que creo tonto volver a explicarlo. – continuó contado mientras a mi se me escapaba una pequeña risa. – luego de iros otra vez a atrapar a los malos, la Nani y yo nos pusimos a crear nuestro castillo de princesas y me dejó vestirme de cenicienta y nos imaginábamos que estábamos en un enoooorme castillo con un super dragón malo y también muy feo para que luego nuestro príncipe azul nos rescate de esa tortura y con un beso casarnos con él y vivir por siempre felices. Entonces nos cansamos de este juego y nos pusimos a jugar a las muñecas, yo era barbie y estaba comprando en el supermercado con mi amiga, que era la Nani, y luego nos fuimos a mí casa para tomar el té. Y ahí viniste tu con Boo y ahora me estas bañando. – acabó su historia del día con una risa encantadora que no me dejaba otra que reír yo también. Me encantaba pasar estas horas con mi hija ya que casi en todo el día no tengo tiempo para verla y a veces me siento culpable por no estar con ella todo el día, pero en parte me alegra que ella este feliz y se lo pase bien jugando con la niñera, la Nani, como dice Erin.

Acabé de bañarla, cambiarla en su pijama y con ella en brazos me dirigí a la cocina donde Seeley estaba sentado en la silla con una cerveza en la mano y esperando para que nostras nos uniésemos a él.

Saqué un vaso con un dibujo de una vaquita al frente y le puse leche y la calenté en el microondas. También saqué un par de galletas y las dejé en la mesa, después cogí el vaso del microondas y me senté en una silla con Erin aún en brazos. Le puse el vaso y las galletas en frente mientras ella empezaba a comer una galleta y a beber su leche. Le di un beso en el pelo dejándome llevar por el olor de su champú de bebe que siempre me alegraba el día. Entonces mire a Seeley solo para ver que él ya hacía tiempo que me estaba observando con una sonrisa en la cara.

Siempre me sentía segura y querida ante esa sonrisa, sacaba todo lo bueno de mí. Había echado mucho de menos a Seeley antes de volvernos a reencontrar, después de ser mi mejor amigo en la facultad, echaba de menos a una persona que me cuidara y se preocupara todo el tiempo por mí. Sí, tenía a Angela pero no era lo mismo, Angela es Angela y Seeley es Seeley. Bien… también estaba el padre de Erin que ese fue el primer hombre que pude llegar a confiar en esos tiempos y lo único que hizo él era abandonarme con una hija que no tuvo el valor ni de preguntar como se llamaba o si necesitaba algo. Ahora mismo el único hombre que puedo confiar es el que tengo enfrente, el amigo que tuve y que sigue siéndolo ahora y por no decir también el mejor amante que nunca he tenido.

Sé que me quiere, lo veo en sus ojos, me lo dice cada día y eso es lo que lo diferencian de todos los otros hombre. _Él era especial…_

-Tempe?¿ sigues ahí?¿ - vi como Seeley meneaba la mano enfrente mío para ganarse mi atención.

-Oh si, si, es solo que estaba pensado – dije mientras limpiaba la boca de Erin llena de migas de galletas con colacao.

-Pensando? Sobre? – dijo dejando la cerveza en la mesa y levantando las cejas con curiosidad.

-De lo afortunada que soy de teneros a vosotros. – dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa para después dar un beso a la cabeza de Erin que ya estaba medio dormida en mi regazo.

-Aww Tempe yo también te quiero. – dijo levantándose de su asiento para llegar donde estaba yo con Erin y dándome un tierno beso en mi frente para luego sonreírnos mutuamente e irnos los tres a dormir.

* * *

**_bueno hoy no tenia mucha inspiracion asi ke no me ha salido muy bien:P_**

**_espero ke comenteis asi ke ia sabeis_**

**_dadle al botonciitoo :DD_**

**_besoos hasta la prooxima  
_**


End file.
